digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Duel with the Deva
Henry obtains a seemingly worthless card that transforms into the Blue Card. The Tamers then set out to find the man who originally dropped it. Synopsis As a kid is shuffling his Digimon cards, a man wearing yellow bumps into him, making the kid drop his cards. When the kid picks up the cards, he finds an extra one that the man had dropped on purpose. Afterward, Henry receives a card that Kenta and his friends took for worthless. However, once Henry tried to slash it through the D-Arc it transformed into a Blue card. Later, in Henry's family apartment he asks his father Janyu, who had arrived after sundown, to analyze it's contents through the magnetic card reader. Soon enough the code of a program written in machine code is displayed, one that Janyu apparently recognizes but chooses not to tell his son. The next day, the "primary (color) tamers" Henry, Takato, and Rika (who is not too enthusiastic) assemble to find the card's origin, by asking the previous owners who had given them that specific card. Eventually they find a kid named Jeramie who told them that he had found the card after bumping into a mysterious man by a electronics store (the one wearing Yellow). Said man is then shown to be working in the computer, while at night during his solitary Tai Chi practice Janyu reminisces over his youth, namely when he was part of the "wild bunch", that appears to be connected with the agent that had shown up at his doorstep, and with the word Shibumi. In the next day, only Terriermon is present when Impmon shows up to fight, because Guilmon was too large and had to stay in his shelter. The taunting is witnessed by Janyu, who was returning to his home from work to fetch his mobile. Unexpectedly, Janyu appears to know what a Digimon is, but is attacked by Impmon who manages to burn a hole in his suitcase as well as his left arm. Incensed, Terriermon intervenes, which manages to scare Impmon away. Afterward, Janyu wants to have a talk with Henry, but he (confused) runs away with Takato in tow. As Hypnos detects two Digimon who are coming from the Juggernaut hole, Takato, Henry and Rika wait for the mysterious man where Jeramie had said to have fond the card. Suddenly, the electronics go haywire, and the Ox and the Sheep Deva, Vajramon and Pajiramon, bio-emerge, setting up the digital field to allow them to consume electronics in an attempt to stabilize themselves quicker. Terriermon and Renamon engage in battle with their designated targets, but are ineffective. Despite evolving into Gargomon and using the cards, it still isn't enough to win the battle. In desperation, Henry uses the Blue Card despite not beeing sure of what it is. When it's effects were combined with Calumon's ability, it triggers Gargomon's matrix evolution into Rapidmon who manages to kill Pajiramon. Vajramon however, despite being hit managed to escape through the network and bio-emerges elsewhere. As night falls, Janyu reveals himself as part of the team that created the Digimon, but that because the project failed to gather investment, it was closed, and then a company created the Digimon franchise based on some of their ideas. He also reveals that the program stored in the blue card had been written by a man named Shibumi. Meanwhile, Vajramon stalks Renamon to have a private word with her. Renamon concedes and follows him, to Rika's confusion. Featured Characters Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Random Guy: "Why are you eating my store?!.......Nevermind, enjoy your meal!" Other notes Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Digimon Tamers episodes